


Best

by itried



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bachelor Party, M/M, Mentions of drinking and gambling and sex but nothing explicit, Vegas, Wally and Dick are huge dorks oh my god, Wally doesn't want any strippers for his bachelor party, best friends make the best husbands, for the DC Marriage Week, he comes to regret this decision later, i will fight you on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itried/pseuds/itried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You all know this won't end well, right?"</p><p>"Artemis." Kaldur calls her out, shaking his head, but secretly fears the same.</p><p>"Just checking. Dude, we're going to Vegas. <em> Vegas. </em> I mean, I've never been to Vegas before, but I watched the movies. And, to top it off, it's to celebrate Wally's bachelor's party. Is it too late to turn back and go to Dick's instead? I mean, we're his friends too, we should be able to chose between the two of them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best

**Author's Note:**

> I'M TRASH THIS IS TRASH AND I LOVE IT OKAY

The ride on the Bioship is silent, everyone seems to be either anxious or in deep thought, except for Wally, who’s practically bouncing on his spot with _excitement._ Artemis sighs, and turns to face the rest of her teammates: "You all know this won't end well, right?"

"Artemis." Kaldur calls her out, shaking his head, but secretly fears the same.

"Just checking. Dude, we're going to Vegas. _Vegas._ I mean, I've never been to Vegas before, but I watched the movies. And, to top it off, it's to celebrate Wally's bachelor's party. Is it too late to turn back and go to Dick's bachelor party instead? I mean, we're his friends too, we should be able to chose between the two of them."

"No, no, no.” Wally quickly replies, gesturing dramatically so he can get everyone’s attention. “You can't go to Dick's party! Look, he's rich enough to buy himself new friends to spend the night with him. I'm not, I'm poor and you guys are the only friends I have, so, you're stuck with me."

"Aw, you sure can make someone feel loved and appreciated, Wall-man." Artemis sticks her tongue out to him, Wally fake bows to her and M’Gann giggles at the goofiness.

"You'll feel loved and appreciated as soon as you get to our destination, Arty, because we're staying in a five star hotel. Oh, man, I can't wait! This is gonna be _sweet.”_ Wally claps his hands and rubs them together.

"How did you pay for all of this?" Zatanna raises an eyebrow. “I mean, I’m not complaining about staying in a fancy hotel near a fancy cassino, but...”

"My best man is very rich." Wally winks at her. “And it’s the best man’s job to plan the bachelor party, am I right or _am I right?”_

"Ah, yes, your super secret rich best man!” Artemis rolls her eyes. “You’re not fooling anyone, Wall-man, just say it's Roy already. You don't have any more friends."

"If you say so, then yes, it's Roy. Now, can we hurry? He's already there and he'll kill me if I arrive late for my own bachelor party."

"We'll get there in time, Wally, don't worry." M’Gann smiles at him, reassuringly.

xxx

It’s 1AM, nobody’s died or been severely injured yet, and, surprise, surprise, they’re actually having a good time. Imagine that. 

“Wow, this is going better than expected, I’ll give Wally that, but where are the male strippers?” Zatanna asks, laughing at the vision of her teammates trying to dance, - trying being the key word here.

“Don’t you have a spell for that, Zee?” Artemis brings two shots to the table, and they toast once before downing them. “Nah, forget it, we’re in Vegas, right? We don’t need magic to find some strippers, come on, let’s go on an adventure!” The blond gets up and pulls her tipsy friend to her feet.

“Or we could go to the source of no strippers and complain to his face!” Zatanna spots Roy across the room, playing blackjack and an evil smile makes its way on to her face. “Let’s go!”

Artemis doesn’t object to that and raises both her hand and voice, calling out to him. “Oy, Roy! Roy, we’re bored!”

“And how is this my concern?” The archer’s expression turns pained when he sees the girls approach him, hand in hand, and Artemis decides this was a great idea; annoying Roy never fails to amuse her.

“Because it’s the best man’s duty to bring the strippers and I see absolutely no strippers. Where are the strippers?” Zatanna has the nerve to _pout_ at him.

“There are no strippers because Wally didn’t want any. Also, I’m not his best man. I mean, Wally and Dick named me their second best man and told me my only job was to go to the things and look pretty, so...”

“Wait, if you’re a fake best man, then who’s the...”

“Look, maybe you should take you complaint to Wally and I’ll go back to winning my daughter a college trust fund by myself so I can piss on Ollie and on all his money.” Roy actually smirks, delighted at the thought.

“Talking about Wally, have you seen him?” Artemis looks around the room. “ I haven’t since him since we got here, where...”

“God, you’re useless!” Zatanna pushes Roy away with a hand on his face. “But you know what? We’re not wasting our time looking for Wally either! We’re on a mission, come on!” Determined, the magician pulls Artemis along and out of the Cassino, beginning their quest for male strippers.

xxx

The moment Wally enters the door and takes a few steps inside, arms embrace his waist, a body presses against his and lips caress the exposed skin of his neck, making him shiver in both surprise and anticipation.

“Missed me?” Dick’s lips go to his ear, where he starts biting.

“Of course, I couldn’t have my bachelor party without my best man, could I?” Wally turns to face the other, with the biggest smile on his face. “Best man, bestfriend, best boyfriend, best fiancé, best, ah...” A moan escapes him because Dick’s hand found its way into his pants. “... best _everything.”_

“So, how’s the team? Are they having any fun?” Dick asks, taking off his shirt.

“Do you wanna talk about the team right now? Are you serious?” Wally groans and buries his head in his fiancé’s shoulder.

“Just saw them downstairs, you know, after all these missions, they deserved a break. Zee and Arty were complaining about the lack of strippers, though. Remind me again why you didn’t want strippers, come on.”

“Because I don’t need strippers when I’m getting married to a wonderful, smart and sexy man such as you, Mister Grayson.” Wally stares at his abs, hungrily.

“Awwwn.” Dick smiles at him and then moves away, out of his reach, starting to put his shirt back on. His smile gets bigger and more evil when he sees the look on Wally’s face go from _want_ to _do not want._ “What? You said no strippers, and as your best man, it’s my duty to...” He doesn’t get to finish the sentence because Wally tackles him to the bed.

“Why are you so evil? Come on. You flew all the way here in secret.” He pleads.

“Yes, and I did that because I want to laugh at everyone’s hungover faces tomorrow morning. Also because my bachelor party starts right after yours and I remember specifically asking my best man for a stripper and lap dances.” Dick bites on his smile and rolls over, climbing on top of the speedster.

“You’re the worst.”

“Nah, I’m the _best.”_ Dick says and they take a moment to laugh at that.


End file.
